A Ferret Among Weasleys
by Serena S Snape
Summary: Ginny is chosen to uphold the family tradition....of Mischief...G
1. Chapter 1

A Ferret Among Weasleys.  
  
Written by Serena_S_Snape.  
  
Authors note: contrary to Malfoy disgracing the name of ferrets, Ferrets are incredible, hyper, fun animals that are very mischievous and sneaky. They'll steal you blind if you let them, but your belongings are always hidden for fun, under something like a sofa or bed.  
  
This story focuses on Ginny, and it's not a romance or any of that junk. As I'm thinking of what I'll write, right now, I'm thinking something along the lines of humor. Also, don't waste your breath flaming me on trivial matters, such as Capitalized words in the middle of sentences, *G* or that I've somehow miswritten how the British school system is set up, forgive me, I have enough troubles with German and American school systems, let alone the British, lol. I very rarely "Take chances", as in make an assumption about something from the Harry potter books that hasn't actually been written by JK Rowling. So trust me when I say that I just about always double check something before I write, i.e. class schedules or what not.  
  
Anyway, enough of my blather, it's not mine... you know that. Hopefully my mindless stories can help tide you over until the next HP book is released.   
  
Chapter one: what explosion?  
  
The small red headed girl sat at the head of her bed, leaning against the pillow propped against the wall as she read a novelization of some muggle movie.  
  
"The explosion racked the serene mountain landscape, and sent an avalanche of snow, rock and ice screaming down after the heroine, who desperately tried to outrun it with her snow mobile."  
  
"Muggles" the freckle-faced girl shook her head. Any decent witch or wizard would simply use a shielding charm to protect them while the snow went past.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion similar to what the young girl imagined in her book racked the house.  
  
"Here comes the avalanche." The girl mused to herself, moments before the voice of her mom boomed up the stairs, while she climbed them, heading for the boys room.  
  
By the boys, of course, the girl was thinking of two in particular, Fred and George, twins. The girl, nearing fifteen years of age, was named Ginny Weasley, and she took a moment to consider the 'boys' in her family.  
  
There was Bill, Her favorite brother. The oldest. And Charlie, second oldest. Next came Percy the prat, whom Ginny was absolutely livid at for being so rude to dad and mum, then the twins, who were great for comic relief; and the youngest of the boys, Ronald, or Ron, as he normally went by. Prat wasn't a good word for him. Ginny considered a decent name to call him. Thick? He was definitely thick, but it didn't seem a good single word to call him. Wait. She'd read a good word earlier in her book that seemed to fit in perfectly. Quickly she flipped back a couple chapters. Ah, Yes. Dumbass. Perfect. Ron the Dumbass.  
  
Happy with herself for having labeled her brother, Ginny returned to her book, only moments before Ron burst into the room.  
  
"GINNY!" he shouted, face red with excitement, one hand on the doorknob, and one hand on the door jam.  
  
"Yes Dum...Ron?" she asked, cocking her right eyebrow at him.  
  
"Did you see what Fred and George did? They." he trailed off, sniggering wildly. He released the doorknob to wipe a tear from his eye before letting go of the door jam and entering the room unwelcomed.  
  
"No, but I'll wager you're going to tell me." Ginny replied, bored.   
  
"Yes, well, they managed to blow up the bath with one of their crackers." He giggled.  
  
"So?" Ginny pressed, eager to have Ron out of her room so she could continue reading.  
  
"So, dad was taking a bath!" Ron howled with laughter.  
  
"Careful Ron, you'll wet yourself again." Ginny groaned. Normally she might have found this antic humorous, but due to the fact that her parents were already cross with Fred and George...well, it was pretty easy to tell that dinner would be a little...tense.  
  
"Again?" Ron asked, frowning. "But I haven't...no, that was from the explosion, I didn't wet myself! The water from the bath..." his face, ears and neck went a brilliant shade of crimson. Quickly he backed from the room and closed the door.  
  
"Another day in paradise." Ginny mused, returning to her book.  
  
-  
  
The days were closing in on the return to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and thanks to the twins' joke shop doing so well, for the first time in her life, Ginny had an all new set of robes, books and even a new shiny quill to start her fifth year of school with.  
  
Ginny was glad the twins joke shop was doing so well, after all, mum would be a lot more cross about them quitting school to open it if it weren't. But in all reality, Weasleys wizarding wheezes was doing great, it was all the twins could do to keep up a stock.  
  
It was less then a week before the return to school when the twins presented Ginny, in private, a small green wrapped package.  
  
"Don't let mum see it." George warned.  
  
"Or dad." Fred agreed. "Don't even open it until you get to hogwarts."  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked earnestly, fingering the gold ribbon on it gingerly.  
  
"Well, we decided." Fred began quietly. "That since we're not at school anymore, we want to make sure the Weasley tradition continues."  
  
"Not that prefect rubbish, but important traditions." George added.  
  
"Like mischief?" Ginny grinned deviously.  
  
"Exactly." Both twins looked overly serious. "We can't go into detail," Fred continued. "But trust us, it will help you on your way to Weasley glory."  
  
Ginny was beside herself, she giggled excitedly.  
  
"Shhh." Fred raised a finger to his lips to silence her. "This is serious. Promise us you'll take it seriously."  
  
"Absolutely." Ginny nodded seriously.  
  
"Great" Fred sniggered slightly, in spite of himself, and then shook Ginny's hand.   
  
"Oh, and we'll need someone to show off our new merchandise at hogwarts, if you want to earn some galleons over the school year." George whispered.  
  
"Right." Ginny replied.  
  
Holding the green and gold wrapped gift reverently, the girl raced up the stairs to her room to hide her package.  
  
-  
  
The morning to return, once more, to Hogwarts, Fred knocked gently on Ginny's bedroom door. Hearing a slight gasp inside, he opened it and peered in.  
  
"All Right, Ginny?" Fred asked, looking at his little sister, who stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Fine. Thought you were mum." She whispered.  
  
"Where'd you hide it, then? In your trunk?"  
  
"Of course not." Ginny shook her head. "You know mum always sorts through it, making sure there aren't any socks left in there over the summer."  
  
"Right. Good thinking." Fred grinned, shutting the door before he sat down on her bed.  
  
"So, what is it?" Ginny asked quickly and quietly.  
  
"Blimey Ginny, you haven't opened it yet?" Fred asked incrediously.  
  
"Of course not, you told me not to." Ginny replied.  
  
"Mum told you not to open your birthday card until your birthday, but you did anyway." Fred commented.  
  
"That's different." Ginny replied seriously. "For all I know, you've set some kind of security jinx on it that'll explode if I open it too soon."  
  
"You're brilliant, do you know that?" Fred grinned. "And you know George and I too well. I should find this disturbing, but since you're on our side, I won't."  
  
"On your side?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, not mum's, you know better then to take the world too seriously. Life's about making people laugh, and about scaring as many muggles as possible. Remember that, and you'll do fine." He nodded seriously, and took to his feet. "Oh, and there is a security jinx on it. Don't open it until after dinner."  
  
"Right." Ginny replied, and pulled the package from under a stuffed golden Labrador, to her trunk, beneath her history of magic text.  
  
Fred nodded his approval and left the bedroom after the trunk was shut. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Ferret among Weasleys  
  
Written by Serena_S_Snape.  
  
Authors note: I've always felt Ginny would be extremely mischievous if given the chance, and; well, here it is.  
  
Also, if you're looking for a story about Harry potter, you've come to the wrong fan fic. This one's going to be about Ginny. Why I have no idea, but something about Ginny I can relate to, and I never noticed this until today, when reading Order of the Phoenix for the sixth time.  
  
You know anything Harry Potter isn't mine, so don't bother suing me, hey wait, maybe by suing me, you can get my car, which I still owe money on, so you would have to take up the payments...on second thought...I like my Gryffi. Yes, I named my car Gryffi, for Gryffindor. But that's only because it's the same color as Gryffindor red. And yes, I have a snitch flying from my antenna. PH34R M4 GRYFFI!!  
  
Chapter Two: Professors and sorts.  
  
The Train ride to Hogwarts was rather boring, the same "Oh bob, how have you been!?" "Great Jane, and yourself?" as last year, and the year before...as usual, the friends greeted the friends happily, the rivals glared menacingly, and the first years huddled together, eyes wide in fear and excitement.  
  
Ginny shared a compartment with Neville longbottom, Pavarti Padmil and lavender brown, which gave her two great reasons to resign herself to her sketchbook. The red-haired girl did have a certain love for drawing, even though she didn't think she was very good at it. Currently she was drawing a very pompous looking Percy, staring down at his parents like a god, next to a blubbering Ron, that seemed to be worshiping Harry Potter, and the twins, laughing insanely at the fact that Ron hadn't noticed a mouse sized spider crawling slowing up his back.  
  
To top off the picture was a very frustrated looking Ginny, with her fists at her temples, screaming madly. The caption, scrawled at the bottom read "It ain't easy being Weasley"; after some muggle American cheese chip-type of thing ad.  
  
Finally the train pulled to a stop and everyone climbed out. A small first year looked fearfully up at her, quickly whispered a "hi" and zipped off, face bright red.  
  
Ginny watched the girl run off, shook her head, and headed off to the thestral drawn carriages, finally catching up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hi." She greeted quickly, glancing over her shoulder as she climbed up. Draco Malfoy and his lot appeared to be heading for their carriage.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you Ginny." Ron cleared his throat. "I saw Fred and George giving you something a while back, what was it?"  
  
"They were giving me one of their skiving snack boxes." Ginny replied immediately and as smoothly as though it were the truth.   
  
"Ginny no, this is your O.W.L. year, you shouldn't skive off classes!" Hermione predictably nagged.  
  
"I didn't say I was going to use them." Ginny shook her head. "It was a gesture of good will, just in case I need one, they wanted me to have them."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes as though she didn't believe Ginny, but said nothing. Technically, the look annoyed Ginny. It's not like she'd ever DONE anything to call attention to herself.  
  
-  
  
In the great hall, with the sorting done, and, surprisingly, with the same tiny first year that had squeaked a "hi" before racing off, sitting next to Ginny, Headmaster Dumbledore stood to make start of term announcements.  
  
"Another year to whip our brains into submission." Dumbledore began with a slight smile. "And I remind you, that in this time, "we must stand together, study together, and prepare ourselves against the dark, evil forces that build themselves up outside these walls. I encourage all of you to study even harder, not to pass exams, though that is important, but to defend yourself against Voldemort and the death eaters." Several people gasped at hearing Dumbledore speak the name of Voldemort, but most looked on him with admiration, of course, the headmaster Dumbledore, would have the courage to speak his name.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that this year there will be two new Defense against the dark arts professors, Professors Saerry Saren Snape, and Serena Shauna Snape There is a need for two professors, as the Minister of Magic." Dumbledore stopped for a moment smiling broadly. "Feels it important that each student become properly prepared against Voldemort." No one gasped this time, in fact, the only one to react at all, was a Hufflepuff girl, who had been staring down at the table longingly, snapped her head to face Dumbledore.  
  
"With that said, Lets eat!" Dumbledore finished, and the tables filled with food.  
  
"Two more Snapes?" Ginny overheard Ron complaining. Indeed, a funny feeling as though she'd swallowed a snake passed through Ginny. She looked up at the two new professors. They sat a couple seats away from the Potions master, and looked almost identical, except that one was a bit shorter and had red streaks in her hair. The other had green streaks in hers.  
  
"Maybe they're not so bad." Hermione tried to consol Ron optimistically, as she piled her plate high with food.  
  
"Not so bad?" Ron asked, as though astounded Hermione could even think it. "They're Snapes, related to Professor Snape! No good could come from that family." Ron complained.  
  
"Ron, if you'll remember, Professor Snape is a good guy, no matter how greasy of a git he is." Ginny commented.  
  
""I still don't buy it." Ron grunted. "He's still loyal to you know who. I'd bet anything."  
  
"For heavens sake Ron, just say his name. Voldemort. It's not hard." Hermione groaned.  
  
"Maybe you like saying it, but I won't." Ron shot back, while he cut his steak.  
  
--  
  
After the feast was over, and everyone started heading towards their common rooms, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny grouped together for a moment, while walking up a set of stairs, talking about possibly continuing the D.A.  
  
"The six of you, a word?" a silky smooth voice seemed to cut through the volume of people talking. The six looked to the source, which was the female Snape with green streaks in her hair. Looking at each other before agreeing to follow the professor, Harry took the lead. The green streaked Snape led the six, not looking back at them even once, into a small classroom, where the red streaked Snape sat at a students desk.  
  
"As you heard Professor Dumbledore say." The green haired Snape began. "We will be your defense professors this year. I am Saerry, and this is my Sister, Serena. We understand that the six of you took on the ranks of the death eaters last year?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Harry puffed up as though readying himself to defend against the two of them.  
  
"Please." Serena, the red haired Snape waved her hand impatiently. "Don't confuse us with Professor Snape. We're not out to torment Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Saerry Grinned.   
  
"We're not." Serena pressed, looking at her sister. "The point is that we want to know what you were teaching." She paused, point to Harry. "And learning." Waving to the other five. "In your defense group."  
  
Hermione beamed, as did Harry.  
  
Instantly the six began to run down the lists of jinxes, hex's and spells they had studied the previous year. Ginny stopped speaking after her first word, which was "stunning". In fact, the other five continued, and to Ginny, it sounded like nothing but blather, but the two professors seemed to understand perfectly.  
  
After everyone stopped listing spells, Saerry continued speaking. "We will be studying a different array of defenses then any of you have studied in defense before, and that's saying something, from the courses previous professors."  
  
"Yes, you lot have had an odd bunch, haven't you?" Serena grinned, which, her face being strikingly similar to the potions master, seemed highly unnatural.  
  
"Professor Lupin wasn't bad!" Harry immediately defended.  
  
"Yes I must say, it was brave of him to take on the position, giving his...condition." Saerry glanced at Serena, who gave an all too Snape like smirk in response.  
  
"We didn't say he was bad." Serena calmed.  
  
"There was nothing wrong with his being a werewolf!" Ron grunted. "You are just like Snape."  
  
"No, we are Snape, not just like Snape." Saerry corrected. "And no, we're not like your Potions Master. Which, he has no problem with Lupin being a werewolf, he has a problem with him being a friend to your dad, and Sirius Black."  
  
Serena seemed to find something humorous, and was having a time to try and hide it. Unlike Severus, she seemed to lack the ability to be completely indifferent.  
  
"What're you laughing at?" Ron finally asked Serena.  
  
"Nothing." Serena gulped, standing to her feet and quickly leaving the classroom.  
  
"What'll we be learning this year that's so different?" Harry asked, looking at Saerry.  
  
"Serena and I are trained in what's known as Sorcery, or wand-less magic. We will be training many of the students in the art of Sorcery defense." Saerry explained as Serena walked back in the classroom, wiping her eyes.  
  
"How exactly is wand less magic preformed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It takes an incredible concentration and a highly disciplined mind." Saerry replied almost instantly. "Which means that some of you." She looked directly at Ron. "Will have to learn to control your thoughts and emotions to a higher degree."  
  
"So what do we have to do with all of this?" Neville finally spoke.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom. Son of two of the best Aurors that the ministry has ever seen." Serena walked over to Neville and kneeled, looking up at him.   
  
"As a matter of fact." Saerry took up, while Neville and Serena continued to stare at each other, as though speaking without words. "All of you have a special talent that will give you an incredible advantage within the training and usage of sorcery."  
  
"What sort of talent?" Luna asked.  
  
"It's called courage." Saerry replied immediately. "Many of the students here are content to go to classes, study for finals, they don't worry about such things as the sorcerers stone, or the Dark Lords' return. They focus solely on passing classes."  
  
Neville suddenly gave a slight squeak, and, looking over at him, Ginny saw that there was a single tear falling down his cheek as he nodded to words unspoken.  
  
"The six of you care about what happens. Otherwise you wouldn't have worked so hard last year, learning defenses, to become the only group of kids that have ever taken on a round of deatheaters, and lived to tell the tale." Saerry continued. "What we are going to teach you may very well be your most useful weapon in the fight against the dark Lord."  
  
"How?" Harry asked immediately.  
  
"You shall find out tomorrow." Serena finally spoke, standing to her feet and looking down at the group.  
  
"We wanted to give the six of you knowledge in advance." Saerry added.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because we know that you, Miss Granger, and you, Miss Lovegood, are both learning obsessed, meaning by tomorrow the two of them will have read a ton on sorcery, and have shared it with the rest of you." Serena answered.  
  
-  
  
"That was odd." Ginny commented as the five remaining gryffindors headed for gryffindor tower, as Luna left towards Ravenclaw house.  
  
"Very odd." Hermione commented. "How can they know us so well already?"  
  
"Well they're related to Professor Snape, aren't they?" Ron interjected. "So he probably tells them loads."  
  
"Like professor Snape would spend his free time talking about us?" Hermione asked. "No, I think they can read minds."  
  
"They can." Neville quietly agreed.  
  
"Was she talking to you?" Hermione asked, but only received a nod in response. "What did she say?"  
  
"Just a bit." Neville replied, just as quietly. "She said that she can..." his voice trailed off to nothing.  
  
"She can what, Neville?" Hermione pressed, a little too bossy.  
  
"She can teach me how to avenge my parents." He finally whispered.  
  
"That's a little forward!" Hermione shot back. "How's she so sure you can take to the sorcery bit?"  
  
"I'm a pureblood." Neville whispered.  
  
"Blood's got nothing to do with it!" Hermione replied quickly.  
  
"Actually, with sorcery, it does." Ginny interjected. "With sorcery, you're using the same powers that the ancients had."  
  
'The ancients?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, sort of Half God, half human people, sometimes called sorcerers, sometimes called the ancients." Ron answered. "Every wizarding kid is told the story of the ancients, they were apparently the first human like people on earth, set on earth by the gods to protect and watch over the animals every sorcerer was over a specific animal. Like the one we're supposed to be related to, Ah-Ly-Sa, Sorceress of Weasels. And I'd bet the Snapes are related to Sa-Ny-Ut, Sorcerer or serpents. Just like Godric Gryffindor was a descendant of Go-tr-at, Sorceress of Felines."  
  
"Ron." Hermione breathed. "I'm impressed."  
  
"Well, we get told it a ton, and every wizarding kid knows the important sorcerers, it's a tradition, I guess, to tell your kids which line you're from. In fact, Hermione, I wouldn't be surprised if you were related to Go-Tr-At."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "I'm a muggle borne."  
  
"Go-Tr-At was a firm believer that magic should be shared with muggles." Ginny added as Ron gave the password to the fat lady, which was "chizpurfle"   
  
"A lot of sorcerers were strongly against mixing with muggles." Ginny continued. "Finally, Go-Tr-At cast a spell upon her mate, which was a muggle. The spell would mean that every couple of generations, her descendants, weather from a wizarding family or muggle, would have the gift of magic."  
  
"So it's mythology, is it?" Harry asked. "To explain how muggle bornes can have magical abilities?"  
  
"It's not mythology." Ron looked scandalized. "It's truth. Some people can literally trace their roots right back to the sorcerers."  
  
"Let me guess." Hermione said coolly. "The Malfoys?"  
  
"I doubt it." Ron replied. "There's a pretty small chance they can, even if they don't admit to it."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, supposedly, two of the sons of Sa-Ny-Ut, Sorcerer of Serpents, and Sa-La-Sa, Sorceress of Birds, were bitter in the fight against pureblood versus mixing with muggles. One of them, so desperate to make sure that his brother didn't go and mess things up for the line of Sa-Ny-Ut, cursed his brother, and his descendants, to be only attracted to purebloods. I think the one that was cursed, was Sa-Na-Pa."  
  
"The line of Snape?" Harry asked. As the five sat down on the floor in front of the fire.  
  
"Yeah." Ron replied. "The other one was named Ma-La-Sa, or the line of Malfoy. Well, the git wasn't smart enough to put that curse on himself, and About two Generations later Ma-La-Sa's granddaughter married a muggle, and their son married a muggle, who ended up having magical powers, and for the next hundred years or so the Malloy's line is riddled with half-bloods or muggle borne marriages."  
  
"How'd he get into Slytherin, then?"  
  
"Probably because he considers himself pureblood, ever since then, which was thousands and thousands of years ago, the family has been pureblood obsessed." Ron answered.  
  
"How can you know all this?" Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
"Please." Ginny interjected. "It's the wizarding stories of good versus evil, of pureblood versus muggle born. Everyone knows the stories."  
  
Neville was silent throughout most of this.  
  
"So, it's mythology." Hermione replied  
  
"No." Neville finally began to speak again. "I'm a direct descendant of Ja-Ra-Na, Sorcerer of Sharks."  
  
"You?" Hermione asked skeptically. "You don't seem anything like a shark."  
  
"You're a direct descendant?" Ginny asked quickly. "How?"  
  
"Ma-La-Sa was really obsessed about keeping it within all magical families. Sa-Na-Pa wasn't the only family he cursed. He cursed about ten in all." Neville replied.  
  
-  
  
After the conversation, Ginny trudged up to her dorm room and flopped down on the bed, exhausted.   
  
A strange mewing sound was coming from somewhere, but for the first few minutes, Ginny ignored it, figuring one of the girls in her year had gotten a kitten to bring to hogwarts.  
  
When the mewing insisted, and having not seen a kitten walking around, finally Ginny sat up and looked towards the direction of the mewing. It was her trunk.  
  
She opened the trunk, and found a small, very furry gray kitten, with a gold ribbon tied in a bow around its neck, curled up in her dress robes. She withdrew the kitten, and while holding it, flipped up her history of magic book for the green package. But instead of the green package, she found a small piece of folded up parchment on top of a diary sized leather book.  
  
Ginny quickly unfolded the parchment and found Georges handwriting inside.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Like the kitten? It's a new item we've been working on, mainly for people who's parents tell them they can't have a pet. Tell it to go to sleep, and it turns back into the wrapping paper. Tell it to wake up, and it wakes up. We told it to wake up on this day, so it did. Yes, we know, it's brilliant. Tell your friends, 10 galleons each. We have cats, dogs, ferrets and birds. We're trying to get something cool, like a tiger or a bear, but it's a bit bigger and bulkier, might have to use something like a stuffed animal as a prop.  
  
Anyway, this book. It's a book that tells you how to do all of our best charms and spells, how to best get peeves to listen to you, and random other mischievous making tips. It shows the secret passages in and out of the school, and it even has a page that shows a map of the school and where everyone is. We found something like it in our first year, and finally figured out how to make one. The best part? The entire book is made 'for your eyes-only'. Well, ours too, of course, but anyone else would just see a journal with a few random notes scratched in it about transfiguration and defense against the dark arts.  
  
Come see us when you have your first hogsmeade trip!  
  
Have fun little sis!  
  
George and Fred.  
  
Ginny grinned mischievously at the book, and was about to start reading it, when the other fifth year girls entered the dorm.  
  
Curling up with her kitten, which she decided to name 'Fjord', Ginny fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Authors note: *whew! That has got to be one of the longest, single chapters I have ever written. Eight pages, single-spaced. PH34R M4 L33T WR1T1NNG S|ILLZ!  
  
Also, as soon as I figure out how to get a kitten to transfigure into a bit of wrapping paper, I'll have it for sale in an online store ;-)  
  
Oh, and one more note concerning the new snapes: though it's really hard to explain how they're related, they aren't really sisters...in fact, they're barely older then the seventh years. Saerry is Severus's sister, born on exactly the same day and time as Serena, Severus's daughter. Really complex, I know, but trust me, it makes sense, somehow. *G* since they were born at the same time and look the same, they're nicknamed the twins, and for about twelve years, they thought they were twins. Which is why they call each other sister. I'll post their story at some point, when I get it all situated. It's probably the most...expansive story I've ever written, so I keep having to go back and edit facts. And yes, I did do a full story on the history of wizardry, which will also be published on this site...someday.  
  
Oh and to give Cr3dit \/\/h3r3 cr3dit I$ D|_|3, my l33t speak is from mega Tokyo, and Saerry belongs to...erm...Saerry Snape...lol. Meghan Wolfe.  
  
With that: moving on! 


End file.
